


Несчастливые концовки

by bathfullofglass



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: High School, Love/Hate, M/M, and all the boys in the background, quite melodramatic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Джимми считал, что он заботился о Познере — весьма своеобразно, но заботился. В общем, совершенно точно не был к нему равнодушен
Relationships: James Lockwood/David Posner, Stuart Dakin/David Posner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Несчастливые концовки

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю, почему написала этот текст.  
> Может, потому что внезапно загораться по нотп — это мое проклятье.  
> Может, потому что у меня слишком [неугомонный мозг](https://twitter.com/bathfullofglass/status/1136211847290458112).  
> Не важно, я сказала то, что хотела сказать.  
> Расценивайте это как character study и subjunctive history (зарисовку с целью исследования персонажей(?) и сослагательную историю).

**He's a Jew** [1]

Познер еврей. Впервые Джимми узнал об этом во втором классе. Близилось 11 ноября[2], они сидели на уроке и вырезали из двусторонней красной бумаги маковые лепестки, чтобы потом собрать из них цветки в знак памяти павшим. Джимми сосредоточенно орудовал ножницами, закусив от усердия кончик языка. Подушечки пальцев были покрыты сухой шелушащейся пленкой клея. Миссис — Джимми сейчас не мог вспомнить ее фамилию, но прекрасно помнил, что у нее были пушистые золотистые волосы, собранные в неизменный пучок на затылке, и мягкие, как у мамы, ладони — в общем, учительница, ходила между рядами, наблюдая за их работой, и рассказывала о Первой мировой — в общих чертах, без излишних политических подробностей, которыми полны будут их головы к выпускному. Затем о Второй мировой. О героизме солдат, о лишениях военного времени, о бомбардировках. А после спросила, известно ли им о том, что кто-то из родных принимал участие в одной из войн или пострадал из-за них. И Познер откликнулся первым, вскинул руку и после разрешения ответил:

— Да, мэм. Мой дедушка погиб. И бабушка. И его родители. Два брата и сестра тоже. Мы евреи, мэм, — закончил он так, будто это все объясняло, и Джимми нахмурился.

«Еврей» для него было тогда ругательством. Он даже удивился, что Познер признался в этом совершенно без стыда. Он ничего не знал о Холокосте — не слышал или слышал, но не отложилось в памяти. Зато он знал, что из-за мистера Ройзмана они съехали из отдельного дома с видом на парк в квартиру в муравейнике Парк-Хилл. И мама, наспех скидывая вещи в коробки, шипела сквозь зубы, что он «чертов еврей, проклятый жид», и испуганному Джимми казалось, что в этом все и дело, что мистер Ройзман, иногда угощавший его румяными бейглами, на самом деле злой, потому что еврей. Может, Познер тоже злой. Или станет злым, когда вырастет. Мистер Ройзман тоже не сразу их выставил за дверь. Сначала были бейглы.

Много позже Джимми, конечно, понял, что дело было совсем не в коварстве мистера Ройзмана. Он не был виноват в том, что маму сократили из-за развернувшегося кризиса, и что из-за кризиса же она не могла найти работу и внести вовремя ренту, и что с упавшим уровнем зарплат они в дальнейшем все равно не смогли бы позволить себе этот дом, а мистер Ройзман не мог позволить им там оставаться за честное слово — ему самому нужно было кормить семью. Он не виноват, просто жизнь — это одна хрень за другой. 

Но тогда, в детстве, Джимми думал, что все евреи — злодеи, и от обиды дразнил на перемене Познера жиденком, пока тот не расплакался. Джимми помнил, как в огромных почти прозрачных познеровских глазах наливались слезинки — о, это был триумф! Да, его, конечно, наказали после: миссис Фэйрфакс — точно, вспомнил! — отчитала его и заставила писать строчки — дурацкое наказание, в общем-то, Джимми написал за школьную жизнь больше тысячи, но на его почерке это никак не отразилось. Впрочем, и внушение тоже оказалось бесполезным: он продолжал при каждом удобном случае проезжаться на тему национальности Познера. Тот сначала обижался, потом пытался острить в ответ — иногда удачно, стоило признать, а под конец и вовсе лишь закатывал глаза и с усталой улыбкой просил отъебаться.

Джимми и рад бы был от него отстать, но Познер был другим — неуловимо, в мелочах. В том, что ел на обед. В странных словечках, которые то и дело мелькали в его речи. В том, как ехидно кривился, когда кто-то упоминал Христа или Новый завет. Он, черт подери, был обрезанным! Это странно ведь, так? Джимми считал, что странно.

Может, Джимми и перестал бы обращать внимание, но Познер сам напоминал о своей национальности со стоически-упрямым выражением на лице и чуть вскидывал подбородок. Мол, попробуйте что сказать. Эта готовность защищаться была будто вплетена в его генетический код и закрепилась там веками гонений на предков. И она невольно провоцировала Джимми нападать вновь.

**He's small**

Познер всегда был мелким. Младше остальных. Менее развитый физически. Ниже ростом — до последнего лета перед экзаменами, за которое он вытянулся как бамбук, но он все равно продолжал казаться меньше — то ли из-за изящного сложения, то ли просто по привычке. 

Из-за своей хрупкости он был легкой добычей для хулиганов — и одновременно вызывал желание его опекать. Больше всего в этом преуспел Скриппс, конечно, но бывало, что за него вступались и остальные. Джимми помнил тот случай в седьмом классе, когда они только-только поступили в Катлер, и два парнишки на год старше тут же воспользовались преимуществом в росте и возрасте и отобрали у Познера обед. Они даже не съели его — разочаровались, обнаружив в аккуратном свертке фаршированную рыбу, и вышвырнули в урну. Это было чертовски несправедливо, так что все они — Дейкин, Тиммс, Ахтар, Кроутер, Скриппс, Радж и сам Локвуд — пошли разбираться. Потому что Познер, хоть и был странным малым, был одним из них. А своих в обиду не дают. На их стороне была решительность и численное преимущество, и чуть-чуть удачи — конфликт не эскалировался, а был погашен, и эти двое от Познера отстали.

Познер был младше, а значит, очевидно, меньше знал о жизни — хоть сам и утверждал обратное. А передавать опыт младшим естественно, не так ли? Поэтому Джимми подсовывал ему сигарету на обратном пути из школы — и Познер кашлял взахлеб от одной затяжки. Или, подначивая, настаивал, чтобы тот выпил водки на посиделках, которые устроил Тиммс в отсутствие родителей, — и тот сдался и морщился от жжения в горле, а потом едва ли не мгновенно отрубился где-то за диваном. Или рассказывал о повадках Гектора весьма прозрачными экивоками, и Познер недоверчиво хмурился, и Джимми мог его понять — он сам не верил Скриппсу и Дейкину, пока не пришло время его дежурства по заднему сиденью.

Джимми заботился о нем по-своему. Готовил к реальной жизни как умел. Если Познер не мог положиться на свои кулаки, ему стоило тренировать другой способ постоять за себя. Например, отточить острословие. Пускай даже на его, локвудовских, подначках.

**He's homosexual**

Познер был странным и несуразным с самого начала, но пик этой несуразности пришелся на момент, когда Джимми заметил, как он смотрел на Дейкина — с такой жаждой и мукой, будто в глубоком похмелье. Тиммс и Ахтар так смотрели на девчонок — на тех, к кому боялись подойти. Сам Джимми, возможно, тоже, но ему этого со стороны было не увидеть. 

Сначала Джимми казалось, что ему только кажется, — но нет, Познер действительно вздыхал вслед проходившему мимо Дейкину, и это наблюдение отозвалось очень странным чувством внутри. Это не было отвращением — какое Джимми дело было до того, кто о чем фантазировал перед сном, даже если это чертов Познер и чертов Дейкин? Но ему все равно было неуютно от этого знания. Впрочем, догадался не только он.

— Познер — педик, — заключил как-то Тиммс ни с того ни с сего. Джимми внутренне подобрался, но продолжил невозмутимо курить.

— С чего ты взял? — фыркнул Ахтар.

— А-а-а, за жопу свою опасаешься? — пошутил Тиммс, но Джимми было совершенно не смешно. — Я бы на твоем месте поостерегся, вы ж за одной партой сидите.

— Вертел я твои шуточки знаешь где, — лениво огрызнулся Ахтар. — Так с чего ты взял?

— Ну, он манерный, — начал Тиммс, смахивая пепел, — женственный, весь такой, знаешь, искусство-искусство, а сколько их там, пидоров, в искусстве…

— Это ни о чем не говорит, — поморщился Ахтар.

— Так это мелочи, — пожал плечами Тиммс и затянулся. — Но ты бы видел, как он залипал на жопу Дейкина.

Джимми поперхнулся, у Ахтара вытянулось лицо — и Тиммс заржал от произведенного эффекта.

— Ты дебил, Тони, — покачал головой Ахтар.

— Да я точно тебе говорю! — возмутился Тиммс. — У Дейкина на физре развязалась бутса, но он не присел на корточки, а поставил ногу на скамейку и согнулся — и Познер стоял как вкопанный и пялился. Прямо. На. Его. Жопу.

Ахтар вопросительно взглянул на Джимми, и тот пожал плечами.

— Бедный, бедный Поз! — патетически заломил руки Тиммс и вздохнул: — Нашему мальчику с Дейкином ни-че-го не светит.

— Вот и ты бы отъебался от бедного мальчика, — предложил Джимми максимально нейтрально, хотя изнутри начинал закипать.

— Заделался защитником сирых и убогих? — оскалился Тиммс.

— Да просто не твое это дело, втрескался ли Познер в Дейкина или тупо завидует его крепкой заднице! — воскликнул Джимми и потушил сигарету.

— А ты сам часом не из этих? — прищурился Тиммс. — А то, смотрю, восхищаешься задницей Дейкина не меньше Познера.

— Ага, блядь, храню ее фотографию под подушкой и любуюсь по пятнадцать минут перед сном, — хмыкнул Джимми, и Тиммс заржал. Ахтар, впрочем, тоже тихо засмеялся. — Пошли уже на историю, не хватало еще к Тотти опоздать.

Джимми злился, но не на Тиммса с его непробиваемой гомофобией («позорно давать в задницу» — да сдалась кому-то что его задница, что чужие?), а отчего-то на Дейкина. И за что ему достается все: внимание учителей, взгляды девчонок из-под пушистых ресниц, шикарные темные волосы, крепкая — действительно — задница и даже чертова пылкая любовь Познера? Это несправедливо.

**He lives in Sheffield**

Шеффилд был не таким уж большим, если подумать. Иначе с чего бы Джимми постоянно натыкаться на Познера? Ладно, в школе или в библиотеке, это понятно, но стоило в субботу отправиться на рынок за овощами — и там Познер приветливо махал ему рукой, смешно балансируя прижатым к груди бумажным пакетом с покупками. Стоило Джимми выйти в воскресенье на пробежку — его обгонял Познер на велосипеде и задорно звенел в звонок. И даже когда Джимми выбрался в Уэстон Парк[3], чтобы поближе познакомиться с археологической экспозицией — он как раз готовил доклад по Бронзовому веку, — умудрился у входа наткнуться на Познера, который пришел посмотреть на коллекцию, собранную Раскином. 

Они сталкивались в самых разных концах города — совершенно случайно, конечно, но настолько часто, что у Джимми вошло в привычку выискивать в толпе стройную фигурку Познера, куда бы он ни пришел. Иногда он даже расстраивался, если не находил Познера. Совершенно глупо было надеяться обнаружить его на футбольном матче или тем более в пабе. Но Джимми ничего не мог с собой поделать.

**I'm fucked**

— А сейчас нам потребуется вспомнить произведения, где конец отнюдь не счастливый, — Гектор сиял совершенно не приличествовавшим обозначенной теме образом. — В качестве домашнего задания каждый из вас — или можно разбиться на группы, я не возражаю — выберет соответствующую книгу или фильм и презентует концовку, чтобы освежить память и впечатления о ней.

По классу прокатился недовольный ропот — они и без того были завалены заданиями, чтобы готовиться еще и к «общим занятиям». Но Гектор, похоже, ожидал такой реакции, поскольку невозмутимо продолжил:

— А чтобы подстегнуть ваш энтузиазм, я предлагаю установить призовой фонд за лучшее выступление, — лукаво улыбнулся он, указывая на банку, полную монет в пятьдесят пенсов.

Ахтар вскинул руку прежде, чем Джимми успел вспомнить хоть что-нибудь.

— «Большие надежды», — выпалил он после разрешения Гектора.

— Диккенс, чудесно, — одобрительно закивал он.

— Составлю тебе компанию! — воскликнул Тиммс и хлопнул Ахтара по плечу.

Все шекспировское, что приходило на ум, было слишком массовым для представления. Думай, Джимми, думай.

С поднятыми руками сидели Познер — что неудивительно, он-то поди уже вспомнил с десяток подходящих трагедий или мелодрам — и Радж.

— Ра-адж? — с интересом протянул Гектор.

— «Мартин Иден», сэр, — пожал плечами тот.

— Неожиданный выбор, но принимается, — хмыкнул Гектор. — Познер?

— «Унесенные ветром», сэр, — смущенно улыбнулся он.

— Восхитительно, — похвалил его выбор Гектор, но заметил: — Нужна компания.

Познер обернулся и — конечно же — бросил полный надежды взгляд в сторону Дейкина. Джимми фыркнул.

— Хотите поучаствовать, Локвуд? — поинтересовался у него Гектор.

— Сэ-эр, чтобы я и сыграл ирландку — да ни за какие деньги, — протянул в ответ Джимми, скрестив на груди руки, и все засмеялись — все, кроме Познера, тот удивленно уставился на Джимми.

— Об этом уж вы договоритесь с Познером сами, — отмахнулся от него Гектор. — Дейкин?

Тот выждал паузу для драматического эффекта и задумчиво произнес:

— Как насчет «Портрета Дориана Грея»?.. 

— Великолепно, Дейкин, беритесь! — хлопнул в ладоши Гектор. — Ну-с, кто еще остался?

Скриппс и Кроутер подняли руки из противоположных концов класса.

— «Тесс из рода Д'Эрбервиллей»? — задумчиво почесал затылок Кроутер, и Скриппс пожал плечами: 

— Можно.

— Хочу с вами! — завопил Тиммс. — Вам там трое нужно: Энджел, военный и Тесс. Чур я Тесс!

— Но ты уже… — начал Ахтар, но Тиммс отмахнулся: 

— Я и с тобой, и с ними, уж справлюсь.

Вот хитрец! Выступить дважды означало увеличить шансы на выигрыш, но Гектор благодушно разрешил ему этот финт.

Прозвенел звонок, и все бросились собираться, но Джимми замер, ошарашенный запоздалым осознанием, что он будет играть концовку «Унесенных ветром», и не с кем-нибудь, а именно с Познером. Блядь.

*******

Джимми ждал Познера в пустом кабинете Гектора после занятий. У них был всего час — потом сюда притащятся Кроутер, Тиммс и Скриппс; репетировать нужно было всем, а возможностей собраться своей мини-труппой было не так много, так что им пришлось жестко поделить между собой время. И вот, у Джимми с Познером был час, а Познер опаздывал. Джимми вздохнул и с досадой пнул ножку парты. Он завистливо вспомнил о том, что Радж и Дейкин готовились выступать сольно и им не нужно было ни с кем договариваться, учи и репетируй где хочешь. Вот чего ему стоило застолбить, к примеру, концовку «Великого Гэтсби» и продекламировать ее от лица Ника Каррауэя? Но чего уж теперь…

Познер влетел, опоздав на пять минут, взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся: 

— Извини, я зашел в библиотеку за романом — мы же по роману ставим? Или как в экранизации? — спохватился он растерянно и добавил: — Там есть некоторые… разночтения.

Джимми пожал плечами:

— Да мне, в общем-то, плевать. По книге, наверное, будет удобней.

Познер кивнул:

— Согласен, но из фильма можно будет стянуть некоторые детали, — и улыбнулся.

— Как вам будет угодно, господин режиссер, — усмехнулся Джимми, и Познер в тон ему подхватил:

— Значит, как режиссер я назначаю себя на роль Скарлетт. А ты будешь Реттом.

— Никто и не сомневался, — пробормотал Джимми едва слышно, но Познер заметил и возразил:

— Ты сам сказал Гектору, что не будешь играть Скарлетт. Значит, рассматривал эту возможность.

Запомнил. В чем-то даже приятно.

— Это была шутка, — вздохнул Джимми. — Давай не будем терять время и начнем читать.

Познер кивнул и, вооружившись карандашом, раскрыл книгу на последних страницах. Но карандаш, чтобы отмечать реплики, был ему, в общем-то, без надобности: он местами почти не заглядывал в текст, а читал, обращаясь прямиком к Джимми, и это было как-то неловко — Джимми чувствовал, что отстает, и это его уязвляло. Познер, к тому же, помнил и концовку фильма — будто смотрел его сотню раз:

— Вот здесь в фильме Скарлетт вцепляется в Ретта, отчаянно, понимая, что это последняя возможность его остановить, — заметил он. — А в книге она просто сидит… Это благородно, конечно, но слишком холодно, как думаешь?

Джимми нахмурился:

— Да, действительно. Сама же твердит о своей любви — и где? Холодная расчетливая сучка.

Познер фыркнул.

— Извини, — развел руками Джимми, — погорячился.

— Но это правда. Она действительно холодная расчетливая сучка, — хихикнул Познер, и глаза его лукаво блеснули.

Они обозначили сцену, поставили возле фортепиано два стула в качестве кресел и принялись соотносить передвижения с текстом.

— … возьмите мой платок, Скарлетт. Сколько я вас знаю, никогда в тяжелые минуты жизни у вас не бывает носового платка, — закончил Джимми преувеличенно низким голосом и переключился на свой обычный: — Черт, а у меня нет платка.

Познер закатил глаза, вытянул из нагрудного кармана свой и вручил его Джимми. Джимми тут же отдал его обратно. Это было так глупо, что они оба прыснули, но справились с собой и продолжили репетицию.

— … к черту сплетни! — пылко воскликнул Познер, вцепляясь в предплечье Джимми. — Вы мне нужны. Возьмите меня с собой!

Пауза затянулась. «Нет», — должен был ответить Джимми. По сценарию и вообще. Но Познер — именно Познер, сбросивший напускную жеманность, а не Познер-который-Скарлетт — смотрел на него удивленно, и эти огромные почти прозрачные глаза, обрамленные пушистыми ресницами, были так близко, как и приоткрытые припухшие губы, что Джимми вопреки всему мысленно ответил «Да», подался вперед и коснулся призывно распахнутых губ своими.

Познер не двинулся с места, ошарашенный, и только тогда, когда сам Джимми отстранился, отпустил его предплечье так резко, будто ошпарившись. Удивленно взглянул на свои ладони, потом испуганно — на Джимми, и выбежал из кабинета.

Джимми шумно выдохнул. Блядь. Блядь-блядь-блядь.

*******

Познер избегал его. Избегал встречаться взглядом, игнорировал, когда Джимми запустил в него скатанным из тетрадного листа шариком — ребячество с его стороны, конечно, но уж как есть. Даже свернул в другой коридор, когда на перемене заметил шедшего ему навстречу Джимми, и это стоило ему опоздания на урок к Тотти. Но Джимми все же удалось выловить его в толпе после уроков, схватить за локоть и начать буксировать к велосипедной стойке на заднем дворе. Познер дернулся и испуганно на него взглянул.

— Тихо, тихо, я только поговорить хочу, — успокаивающе пробормотал Джимми. 

— Тогда отпусти, я сам пойду, — буркнул Познер, и это были его первые слова после вчерашнего. Джимми вздохнул и разжал пальцы. В конце концов он бегал быстрее Познера, догнал бы, если б пришлось. 

Они остановились у стойки, и Познер прислонился к ней спиной и скрестил на груди руки:

— Ну?

— Что «ну»? — Джимми подумалось, что сыграть дурачка было неплохой идеей.

— Ты хотел поговорить — вот и говори, — закатил глаза Познер.

— Ты игнорировал меня весь день, я хотел узнать почему, — пожал плечами Джимми.

— А не приходил ли в твою ясную головушку вывод, что это потому, что ты меня вчера поцеловал, внезапно и совершенно без разрешения? — ехидно поинтересовался Познер.

— Я думал, знаешь ли, что так и целуют — внезапно и без разрешения, — усмехнулся Джимми. — Или — ох, неужели? — художественные произведения снова учат нас какому-то дерьму?

Познер фыркнул:

— Зачем тебе это? Я ведь тебе даже не нравлюсь.

— С чего ты взял? — совершенно серьезным тоном спросил Джимми.

— С чего? — воскликнул Познер, всплеснув руками. — Да ты меня терпеть не можешь! Вечно цепляешься с дурацкими шуточками и не менее дурацкими «относящимися к расе, но не расистскими», — передразнил он, — замечаниями, толкаешься, швыряешься бумагой и норовишь стукнуть учебником, рисуешь дурацкие рисунки на полях моих тетрадок, на каждой вечеринке пытаешься споить… — перечислял он все медленней и тише, пока не заключил: — Нет, не может быть.

Джимми усмехнулся и сунул руки в карманы.

— Я не знал, — ошеломленно выдохнул Познер. — Я уж даже подумал, что так хорошо играл, что ты меня со Скарлетт перепутал. Или вообразил, что я молодая Вивьен Ли.

Джимми выдавил улыбку — версия была действительно забавной, но смеяться не хотелось:

— Ты не чертова Скарлетт О'Хара, — покачал головой он и спросил: — А знал бы — изменило ли это что-нибудь?

— Нет, — потупился Познер и тихо добавил после недолгого молчания: — Ведь все равно есть Дейкин.

— О, да, Дейкин, конечно, — едко высказал Джимми. — Да ему плевать на тебя — плевать на всех, кроме, может быть, Ирвина!

— Будто я не знаю! — вскричал Познер и осекся.

— А иногда кажется, что не знаешь, — негромко, но с чувством произнес Джимми. — Иногда кажется, что ты навоображал себе невесть чего, соорудил любовь из обрывков романов и стихов, а она и выеденного яйца не стоит! Иногда кажется, что он, — Джимми пытался подобрать аналогию и уцепился за ближайшую в памяти, — твой Эшли Уилкс, которого ты все хочешь получить и не дотягиваешься, а когда — точнее, если — дотянешься, твоя «любовь» уже истлеет, и будешь локти кусать.

Познер скривился, будто Джимми отвесил ему оплеуху. Он вздохнул и побледнел, глаза отливали стальным блеском.

— Спасибо тебе за мнение, конечно, — холодно произнес он, — но как ты сам заметил, я не чертова Скарлетт О'Хара.

Он зашагал было прочь, но обернулся и все тем же тоном бросил:

— Репетиция в шесть. И только попробуй дотронуться до меня сверх необходимого, — и ушел с идеально прямой спиной.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> 1 здесь и далее — нарочно измененные строки той самой реплики Познера "I'm a Jew, I'm small; I'm homosexual, and I live in Sheffield. I'm fucked" (Я еврей, я маленький; я гомосексуал, и я живу в Шеффилде. Полный отстой.) [назад]  
> 2 11 ноября — Remembrance Day (День памяти павших, он же Маковый день, когда в странах Британского содружества вспоминают солдат, погибших в конфликтах с участием Великобритании) [назад]  
> 3 имеется в виду музей Уэстон Парк, самый крупный музей Шеффилда. [назад]  
> 


End file.
